Talk:KNO Kids (Lost WKNO block for PBS Kids)/@comment-3099207-20170227234637
These are more information on KNO Kids I remembered when I was young. I remember these locally-produced schedule bumpers that consist of three ovals with pictures of a character from a show that will be coming up next, then and later. Then at the end, a clicker appears on the KNO Kids logo at the bottom and clicks on it, then the url appears. I can't remember if they used a white background or a background from one of the PBS Kids IDs. Around 2006, they changed the background to a green background. And in September 2008, they changed the background once again. They used the background from PBS Kids idents introduced in that year, they would use either a campfire background or a woods background like on here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nj2cEkzl0w8 (Skip to 1:52 and 2:30). They stopped showing the schedule bumpers in 2009. They used to have a lot of Up Next idents for alot of PBS Kids shows, some can be idents from the PBS Kids channel and some can be idents that have been used as schedule bumpers or station idents on other PBS stations. Though I can't remember what idents they used for The Berenstain Bears, George Shrinks, Zoboomafoo, Sagwa, ZOOM, Maya and Miguel, Fetch!, Redwall, Anne of Green Gables, Book of Virtues and Angelina Ballerina. I forgot how they went since it was a long time since I saw those shows. I also forgot Liberty's Kids, but I remember it now. I thought they used the Mouse Trap ident but Lostmedia1998 said it was actually Science Lab. They stopped using them in 2009 and most of them were replaced with PBS Kids Station IDs from 2008 that were used as Up Next idents on WKNO. The only KNO Kids Up Next IDs that stayed on WKNO are Arthur, Thomas and WordGirl. And the local support bumpers they would show. They were only used for Sesame Street and Arthur as far as I remember. And also, sometimes before they would air a show, they would use the local support bumper and the show as known as a KNO Kids Programming on there. The backgrounds in those idents are backgrounds from the PBS Kids idents. The Arthur one uses the background from the Wishbone ident (the background is much more brighter on there). They still show it before and after Arthur comes on. And also, the screen bugs. I vaguely remember seeing this screen bug where the KNO Kids logo pop up on the screen during the show that says KNO Kids and then changes to Channel 10. After that, the logo disappears. In 2005, they had a new screen bug. It was just a still KNO Kids logo that is shown throughout the whole show and not popping up on occasions. In September 2008, when Sid the Science Kid and Martha Speaks start airing, they replaced the KNO Kids screen bug with the WKNO screen bug. And also, they stopped showing the Switcher and Bubble Faces Station IDs, and replaced it with a WKNO Station ID where they show flowers blooming on a yellow land. It's been like that since then. In 2009, as I saw on WKNO-2, they still showed the KNO Kids Switcher and Bubble Faces IDs on there. WKNO-2 used to have KNO Kids on at the evening time up until 7:00 I think. The shows I remember seeing on WKNO-2 were The Big Comfy Couch, Jay-Jay the Jet Plane and Make Way for Noddy. That's all the information I know about KNO Kids.